The Vanillite Charm
by Arikashika5985
Summary: one day in Sinoh, Ash and his friends hear a news report about a 7 year old boy getting abducted from Unova. They suspect he's been brought back to sinoh and they were right. they try helping the young boy once they find him with Pikachu and staravia in the forest a few days after they get off of Mt coronet where the kid was before with team galactic. read it find out what happens


Ch. 1

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu sat in the Pokemon Center in Eterna City watching the news. They were eating a six cheese flavored pizza.

_"We bring you distressing news on Pokemon News at ten in the morning," said the news reporter. _That caught Ash's interest, thinking whatever the distressing news was, he might be able to help out.

_"Seven year old Trip has been kidnapped from his home late one night," said the reporter. "It's true Trip is from the Unova Region, but he's the son of the famous model Misa Danger and the famous actor Rufus Danger."_

"This is outrageous! Who would steal away a helpless seven year old boy?" Misa cried. Her hair was long and bright blond. "Especially my only child!"

"Once I found out my son was gone… I couldn't believe it," Rufus said angrily. "I found this thing in his bed." He held up a torn cloth with the Galactic symbol on it.

"No one knows who kidnapped young Trip Danger. This cloth is all the police have to go on. I'm Sarlena Wolf singing off," said the reporter.

"What?!" Ash shouted standing up sharply.

"That's horrible," Dawn shouted, also standing up.

"That's team Galactic's symbol! They must've brought that kid back here for some reason!" Brock yelled.

"Piplup, pip, pip, piplup," Piplup declared, feeling its trainer's anger.

"Pikachu, pika, pika," Pikachu said with battle eyes.

"Let's see if we can't find Team Galactic and save that kid," Ash declared.

"Yeah," agreed the others. They finished their food before running out of the Pokemon Center. Ash called for his Staravia. He told it to go around and look for Galactic.

Staravia flew off and it didn't take long to fly back at all. "Star, staravia. Star," Staravia said to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, chu. Pika," Pikachu tugged on Ash's pant leg.

"Alright, let's go guys. Lead the way, Staravia," Ash said, fixing his hat. The kids ran off towards Mt. Coronet. It took them hours to get to the top of the mountain.

They immediately spotted Team Galactic drilling through a rock.

"Psst," whispered someone. Ash looked to the side as the 'psst' sound sounded again.

"Who's there?" Dawn asked.

"Quiet kids," whispered a guy that came out of a camouflage rock sheet.

"Who're you?" Dawn asked in a whisper.

"The name's Looker," whispered the man as he peered over the rocks that hid them from the bad guys.

"We heard the news. Where's the kid?" Brock told Looker, also looking around.

"He's right there," Looker told him, pointing at a rock near a few Galactic Grunts. On the rock sat the seven year old boy. He wore cargo pants with an ocean blue short sleeved hoodie. His hair was a dirty blond color and his sneakers were stained with dirt and mud.

Rope secured the boy's wrists behind his back as well as around his chest and ankles. He could yell for help but he was silent, staring at the rocks in front of him with tear stained cheeks.

"I can't find a safe, quiet route to get the kid out of there without those guys noticing," Looker whispered in anger. "You know kids… that kid's parents don't really care about him. They just put on an act for the press."

"That's not right," Brock growled.

"Hey, kid. I've been wondering why the hell you haven't called for help yet," said one of the grunts guarding him. He turned around to face the captive.

"No matter where I am… no one will ever help me out," said the kid. "And it's not like anyone remembers my name anyway." He sighed softly as he looked over to the drill at work. "My parents didn't want me to begin with. They wanted a child who'll let them set their future. I want to be a trainer… but they want me to stay away from Pokemon."

"Wow. Then your parents are really convincing then," said the moon shaped blue haired guy known as Saturn. "Come on Trip. You need to eat something, you know. Galactic won't let a child starve, even if we are using that kid as a hostage."

"I'm not hungry," Trip said softly. His stomach growled at him but he still said that he wasn't hungry.

"That's it," groaned Mars. She stomped over to the kid and grabbed his hair harshly. Trip gasped in pain as Mars started talking. "Now you listen to my boy. Either you eat something or I'll force it down your throat! Got it?!"

"We gotta do something," Ash whispered angrily.

"Well what do you suggest we do Ash?" Brock asked.

One of the Galactic Grunts fed Trip. He decided to eat something. Having food forced down his throat didn't sound pleasant.

"So, what's up with you anyway kid?" Jupiter asked standing behind him. "Most seven year olds would still be crying and trying to escape."

"It's not just the other kids in my town that always told me… my parents told me too," Trip sniffed. "'You'll never be a good Pokemon trainer' 'You're a miserable little brat' 'You'll never amount to anything in this world' 'a brat like you shouldn't have been born' 'Just disappear why don't you?' So, why should I try to escape anyway? No one wanted me around in the first place. Even most of the wild Pokemon that let humans feed them would always snap at me. There's this other thing about me that makes others see me as a weirdo."

"Okay, I've heard enough," Mars snarled as she shoved a red ball into Trip's mouth and tightly buckled the strips behind his head. She roughly slammed his hood on his head as he started to cry.

"Release that kid at once!" Ash shouted not able to take any more of this.

"No, it's that damn kid again," Saturn groaned turning around to face the young kid in the cap.

"What you're doing isn't right!" Dawn shouted. "Let that kid go!"

"No way! As long as we have a hostage we can continue with our goal!" Saturn roared. "Toxicroak, brick break!" Toxicroak charged at the kids ready to break some bones.

"Pikachu iron tail!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" shouted the electric mouse as his tail lit up with an iron glow, blocking Toxicroak's brick break attack. Pikachu growled at the Toxicroak as the others tried getting to the kid.

Jupiter slashed off the ropes that bound Trip's ankles and yanked him to his feet. She shoved him towards the rock wall they were drilling into.

Trip stumbled to the ground with a thud. He looked up at the Galactic commander who towered over him. He scooted away from her in panic, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Staravia, Pikachu! Go help the kid! Turtwig, Aipom let's go!" Ash shouted as his Turtwig and Aipom joined the battle.

Staravia flapped its wings back n' forth at Jupiter while Pikachu ran towards the kid that backed up into the rock wall.

"Pika! Pika, pika! Pikachu, chu!" shouted the electric mouse.

"Staravia, star!" Staravia shouted as it held off Jupiter and the others. Pikachu started gnawing at the rope around the kid's chest. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted at the kid.

"Mmph," Trip winced a little. "Mmph, mm-mmph," he whimpered as he began rubbing the ropes on his wrists against the sharp rock behind him.

Pikachu had to thunderbolt a few attacks and Grunts away. The battle raged on ferociously.

Trip finally got himself free from the ropes. He reached behind his head to undo the buckle after taking his hood off.

"Pikachu, chuuuuuu!" Pikachu shot a thunder attack in the sky, creating a smokescreen long enough for him and Staravia to take the kid to safety. They took the kid into the mountain as their trainer and friends disappeared from the battlefield.

Galactic roared as undercover police officers came out of nowhere. Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter vanished before they could get arrested.

Staravia and Pikachu led the kid down and out of the mountain. They ran deep into the forest, stopping at a cave as it started to rain on them.

"Pika, pika. Pikachu," Pikachu said softly to the kid. Rubbing its head against his arm.

"Staravia. Star," Staravia said, wrapping its wings around the kid to try warming him up.

"Thank you," Trip sniffed. He sobbed more until he fell asleep... Pikachu and Staravia cuddling beside him to keep him warm.


End file.
